


Fireworks

by romnovs (tashatops)



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman Eternal (Comics), Batman and Robin Eternal (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, New Year's Eve, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashatops/pseuds/romnovs
Summary: It's New Year's Eve. Harper, Steph and Cass meet on a rooftop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I had this little idea stuck in my head all day and I needed to get it out. Also, idk if this also happens in the States, but here in Argentina shopping centres and malls do like a fireworks show at 12 on nye, so this fic is kinda based off of that.

Stephanie sighs, her feet almost dragging against the concrete. She’s tired. Even today the night in Gotham isn’t quiet; her patrol had been eventful: she’s stopped two muggings, a bank robbery, and she had a run in with the Scarecrow. Luckily, Red Hood was able to provide assistance on that last one.

(She wonders, briefly, how Jason is spending New Year’s Eve.

She’ll drop by after this, she decides)

Steph sits heavily on the edge, her feet dangling off slightly, and sets her bo staff down next to her. She closes her eyes briefly, letting the breeze caress her face as she pulls her hood down and lets a slow, soft smile spread across her face. She’s been looking forward to this.

Hearing a heavy  _ thud  _ behind her, she feels the anticipation slowly building in the pit of her stomach, making her grin even wider. A gun is set down and a moment after Harper is settling just beside her, their shoulders brushing and matching grins on their faces.

They sit in silence and watching the thick fog of Gotham’s pollution cover the sky, trying to catch a glimpse of a star through it.

Harper checks her watch, “It’s almost 12.” 

“She’ll be here, don’t worry.” Stephanie replies, “She promised.”

With a quick nod of her head, Harper turns back and stares straight ahead to Gotham’s biggest shopping centre. She turns her head and looks at Steph, lacing their pinky fingers together and earning a pretty, pink blush from the blonde.

They talk about their patrols, Harper telling her about how she stopped two men from kidnapping a little child, and Steph sharing her run-in with Jason, until they both feel a hand on their shoulders. 

Jumping slightly both girls turn around to find Cass staring at them, her eyes shining with amusement.

“You could give us a little warning, you know.” Stephanie protests, patting the spot next to her.

As Cass sits down, Harper looks at her watch again and nods approvingly, “11:59, right on time.” Cass grins in response, her hair flying wild enough to match her smile.

When the clock on the mall’s wall hits 12, the fireworks start. The girls watch on, varying colors shining in her eyes as they sit beside each other. Stephanie turns back to each of her girls, giving them a quick kiss and whispering “happy New Year” to each of them.

As Cass and Harper entwine their hands in her lap, she knows she’s home.


End file.
